The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus, for supporting a patient during surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a padded head support.
Often, when a patient is sedated for a surgery, the patient is supported by and secured to braces or supports coupled to a surgical table. Sometimes, pads are inserted at the interface of the patient's body and some of the braces or supports.
Pads known in the art are often secured to a surgical brace or support before a patient is supported or secured to the brace or support. Such pads can be difficult to secure to a patient and may allow unwanted movement of the patient relative to the brace or support.